


Video Chat

by catsnore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnore/pseuds/catsnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has something he wants to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Chat

The video on his computer flickers on. Your heart is beating a mile a minute. You’re really nervous because jeeze he is so beautiful. You’re sure that your face is all red. “Hehehe, hi Dave!” you say, waving a bit. Uh, oh, your hand’s shaking. You hide it.

“Sup, Egbert,” he says, giving you the cool nod. Oh, jeeze, he’s so cool. So awesome. You’re freaking out. “What did you want to say?”

“Well, you see…” you start. You clear your throat awkwardly. “I don’t know how to say this!” Suddenly you’re really interested in staring at your hands. It’s easier than looking at him. He’s probably poker-facing anyway. Oh. That thumping sound is your heart in your chest. You clear your throat again. “I… I like you, Dave. Like, in a gay way.”

There’s a silence. You freeze.

“Oh.”

You look up. He’s frowning. Oh, no. No, no, no. “Oh?” There’s a lump in your throat. It’s hard to breathe. Your face feels hot.

“Uh… Sorry, man…”

Time to panic. What do you do?? You laugh. “Oh, jeeze, Dave, did you think I was serious?” This laugh is so fake. You are fooling no one and you know it. “Hehe, joke’s on you!” Shit, your eyes are stinging. But you're not going to stop smiling, nope.

“John…”

You make up an excuse off the top of your head. “Well, I have to go because Dad’s calling me!” No, he’s not. Dave knows that. You know he knows that. He knows you know he knows that. But he’s not stopping you. “Bye!” The stupid smile is still on your face, and you're waving. You click off the video call and log off Pesterchum quick. Fuck.

Shit you’re crying. Why are you so dumb? God. You were not prepared for him to say no. You thought for sure he liked you back! Your chest hurts and you’re shaking and you’re biting your lower lip to try to keep the tears silent. God this sucks, you had no idea this would  _hurt_  so much.

Your phone is buzzing. It’s Jade. Why is she calling? Fuck you can’t even talk. You hold it up to your ear.

“Oh, John, I heard what happened!” How does she already know?? “Are you okay??”

 “… yeah, I’m fine.”

“John, don’t lie to me. I know when you’re upset.” Her voice is stern, and you know it was stupid to try and pull the wool over her eyes. You’re still crying, after all.  _Come on, John, stop acting like such a baby_.

“… He said ‘sorry.’”

“… I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was just a scene I had in my head. Sadstuck happened.


End file.
